Father of the Seeker
by Haluwasa2
Summary: Fathers' Day Special. Megatron stole everything from Starscream with one little move.Now all he wants to do is visit his father on the day of the Earth Celebration Fathers' Day.But Megatron won't even let him do that, but that doesn't stop Starscream. G1
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This day was D-Day for Starscream. Today the seeker was going to do the thing he had yearned for most for a long time. On this day Starscream was going to see his father, his mech-creator, because this was the fleshling's 'Fathers' Day' was it not? But Starscream would have to get past Megatron first. And who happened to be standing, sneering in front of him? Megatron, who else?

"If you even try to get out of here today to see him, you will be severely punished, Starsceam," warned the leader.

"Of course, Megatron." '_But you said nothing about to**night**._' Starscream thought.

"Good," said Megatron who left violently pushing past his SIC.

How dare he! How dare he! Megatron threaten Starscream not to go see his father after he had taken so much away from Starscream. Megatron had taken away his home, his family, his friends, and even the way the seeker thought sometimes. And let's not forget how he had treated him! The pain of having your programming ripped out and replaced as merely a youngling! How aggravating it was!

And as usual Starscream's trine mates were clueless. They were supposed to be his friends, but they had no idea of his origins or what their so-called 'Great Lord Megatron' had done to him. Today, Thundercracker and Skywarp had engrossed themselves in a video game. '_Childish_,' Starscream scoffed in his mind.

"What's wrong, Starscream?" asked Skywarp, looking up from the game.

"Nothing," said Starscream, not wanting to trouble his trine mates with the long story of he had become a Decepticon. Inside, Starscream was crying '_Can you not tell! Can't you see what Megatron has done to me! Are you color blind? At least my colors could suspicion you to who my creators were! My father, at least!_'

"I dunno," said Skywarp "Seems like something is bothering you a lot."

"Yeah," agreed Thundercracker.

"Just drop it, please," said Starscream as he felt his spark being pinched, no, grabbed with a cold touch. Megatron was trying to increase his Decepticon thoughts, turn him into a mindless Decepticons Forever zombie. '_Fight it, Starscream, fight it_,' he encouraged himself with no luck. Soon he was barking commands at his trine.

"Why are you playing video games anyway? You should be helping with our next mission to destroy all Autobots! Now go!" '_I'm sorry,_' he internally apologized to his friends as they left with Starscream's sudden mood change. When they were gone the icy grip that made his spark frostbitten stopped. He was back to normal.

/_That was just me controlling your thoughts. If you leave here and go to the Ark today, I will destroy from the spark then through your body,_/ Megatron comm. linked.

/_Understood, **Uncle**,_/ Starscream replied.

/_You are not to address me as that. Megatron, out_,/ the Decepticon leader commanded.

Starscream hated it! How could his energon from his father's side be in any relation to this awful brute of a transformer! How could one in their family muster so much evil? '_You are lucky, Megatron_,' thought Starscream '_Father was very lenient to you._'

The seeker now watched them battle each other. His father versus his uncle, the one who would always love him no matter what versus the one who would always hate him, he had to watch them always fight. The Autobot leader versus the Decepticon leader, his father versus his uncle, Optimus Prime versus Megatron. Prime had lost his first son to Megatron not by the choice of his son, but the pure evil of his brother. Both Prime and Starscream wanted the world to know, but Megatron continued to make that impossoible.

There was only one way to bring Starscream and his father back together, kill Megatron making Starscream leader of Decepticons. Then he could make peace with the Autobots and the family, father, mother, first son, and new sparkling mech, could be together again. Megatron knew these were Starscream's takeover intentions and would do anything to stop it.

_Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!_

Starscream looked at the clock that someone had put in. It read seven thirty PM. Starscream would get his plan in gear in two hours and thirty minutes, at ten PM. His plan was foolproof, just as long as Megatron didn't find him.

**_The Past- Starscream's Birth_**

"The spark is weak; this protoform will not hold it alive for long."

"Isn't there anything you can do, Ratchet?" asked the father of the sparkling, Optimus Prime.

"Well," Ratchet said thinking it over "It may not work, but we could put the spark in a seeker protoform. Seeker sparks are generally born weak, but grow stronger."

"Will he grow up…a seeker?" asked the mother, Elita-One.

"Yes, he will be a seeker. That you can't change," Ratchet told them. Optimus and Elita didn't even need to discuss it through their sparkbond.

"Do it," they both said at the same time. Ratchet opened where the protoforms were held. Going through the almost endless lines of white bodies ratchet was able to carefully get a seeker protoform and rush it back to Optimus and Elita.

With careful precision, Ratchet removed the delicate spark from the sparkchamber in the other protoform. He placed it slowly into the seeker protoform. At first, nothing happened, but then the protoform began to take the shape of a normal seeker colored red, white, and blue. Then the new sparkling began to cry…and _scream_.

"Primus," said Ratchet "I've never hears anyone scream like him."

"Yup," said Elita as she quieted her child successfully "He's a screamer, alright."

"Screamer!" exclaimed Optimus "And your mother Star… Starscream! Do you like that for his name?"

"Yes," replied Elita "It has a nice ring to it and it fits him."

"Well, then, there he is," said Optimus "Our son, Starscream."

**_End of Chapter…_**

**Kai:** Transformers is owned by Hasbro. I own the plot. **REVIEW PLEASE!** Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_The Past- Starscream's Birthday (Age 7 turning 8)_**

Starscream ran down the long hallway. His dad would get out of the meeting soon enough, then they could celebrate his birthday. Starscream made whooshing noises as if he were actually flying. Being smarter than a lot of the other sparklings deserved some fooling around time, right?

"Starscream," a raspy voice said "Just who I wanted to see. I have an early birthday for you."

"Uncle Megatron!" exclaimed Starscream "Thank-you, Uncle Megatron! What did you get me!"

"Close your optics and I'll give it to you," instructed Megatron. Starscream did so. After a few moments, Starscream felt the present coming, but soon felt his back against the wall with Megatron pinning him to it.

"Uncle Megatron, w-what are you doing?" asked Starscream, frightened.

"Shut-up, child," snapped Megatron opening Starscream's chest plate.

His uncle roughly shoved his hand into the mass of wires and circuitry and pulled out a small chip. Starscream didn't realize what it was until he saw the little Autobot symbol fade from his wings. His faction programming!

Megatron then flashed out his own black chip, bigger than the one had pulled out, and shoved it into the space the Autobot chip had once been. Only this time, the chip pierced part of his spark because it had been bigger. Starscream had to alert somebody so he did what he was best at. He screamed.

"STARSCREAM!" he heard his father shout as Starscream himself was dropped to the floor. There his father stood, proud and tall, up against Megatron. Optmis spoke "What did you do?"

"Nothing," lied Megatron "The child was like this when I found him."

"Liar," Starscream hissed "You took my programming! Give it back!" Starscream managed to shakily stand. Bots gasped at seeing the small Decepticon symbols on Starscream's wings and his red optics.

"You!" yelled Elita pointing at Megatron "What have you done to my son!" Optimus gave her a look that read '_Let me handle this._' Elita quickly picked up her son and stared sourly at Megatron.

"Megatron, I respected your decision to join the Decepticons," said Optimus "But this is cruel. Give my son his programming back." Megatron flung the gray chip at Optimus.

"Keep it," spat the Decepticon "You can only get that chip I placed in him out with a special liquid that only I know how to make. And since I made the chip big enough, I can control your son in any way I please. I won't use it today or in the near future, but it will come, Brother." Optimus made no movement, no sound for a long almost exaggerated time of silenced.

"Megatron, you are banished. Leave and never return."

**Later…**

Little structures of metal hit the window of Starscream's room. The seeker looked out to see his two best friends Skyfire and Flareup. At least he knew they be loyal friends no matter what happened to him. He dropped a rope cord enabling the two to climb up.

"That uncle of yours is so evil!" was the first thing Flareup said when she got into Starscream's room.

"Hi, hello, nice to see you too, Flareup," Starscream said sarcastically.

"I'm happy to see that that programming chip didn't change your personality," said Skyfire

"For now," said Starscream "I heard Ratchet say I'll probably be an adult before they can make that correct fluid. Megatron never left any clues as to what it was."

"That's terrible, Starscream!" Flareup said giving him a hug.

"That's not it," Starscream said "I heard Ultra Magnus and Ironhide talking they said by time we're a young adult there'll probably be an all out war between the Autobots and the Decepticons." The other two gasped. Then Starscream spoke again "Which is why I'm going to become a scientist like Skyfire."

What?" both his friends said.

"But you're a really good fighter," said Flareup.

"And you always talked about being a leader one day," added Skyfire.

"I know, but I'm really smart and scientists get to remain neutral when fights break looses usually," said Starscream "It's the only way."

"We're so sorry, Starscream," his friends said hugging him.

"We just have to try to make it okay," Starscream told them.

**_End of Chapter…_**

**Kai:** I own the plot, Hasbro owns Transformers. REVIEW PLEASE! Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The way to the _Ark_ was hard. First of all, Starscream couldn't take the easy way, the clear path, to the _Ark_ because Megatron would spot him for sure. Second of all, the only other way was through a forest, so now Starscream was sticky and had been poked and prodded in every area by tree branches. Third of all, flying was not an option. He'd be Megatron's sitting duck.

So to say Starscream was annoyed would be an understatement. But he knew it was all worth it in the end, no matter what obstacle. '_I'm coming, Dad,_' he thought '_I'm coming._'

Finally, the forest ended and the _Ark_ was only a few rock climbs away. Starscream quickly weaseled his way around the rocks. In the bit of the _Ark_ sticking out of the cliff side, there was a window and Starscream could just make out the shape of his father…and was that his mother too?

Starscream tapped on the window. Optimus got up, ready to take out his gun. He looked around the room for a minute to make sure no one was there. Then he saw a figure at the window.

"Who is there?" he whispered.

"Father, it's me," said Starscream.

"Starscream," gasped Optimus, then turned and lightly shook the figure on the bed "Elita, Elita, its Starscream."

"Starscream," she said, sleepily then as she began to wake "Starscream! Let him in!"

Optimus nodded and unlocked the window, just big enough for Starscream to fit through, miraculously. As he landed on the floor, two sets of arms hugged him.

"Happy Fathers' Day," he managed "You're chocking me."

"Sorry," his parents apologized.

"No need," he told them "I'm so happy to see you."

"Megatron will kill you if he finds out you are here," said his father.

"I had to see you," said Starscream "He's been using it more lately. When he takes control, my spark feels like it's going to freeze over. It's painful."

"My poor son," Elita said, but then smiled. Optimus was smiling under his face guard, Starscream could tell.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Starscream nervously.

"Because," began Optimus.

"WAAAAHHHH!" cried the sparkling in the transformer sized bassinet in the corner of the room.

"Yup, that's my baby brother," Starscream smiled proudly, his brother was nearly as loud as him.

"I'll get Hot Rod. You tell Starscream the news," Elita said getting up.

"What news?" asked Starscream.

"Starscream," his father said "Ratchet and Perceptor both came to me today with good news. They have finally created the liquid."

Starscream's eyes widened. Did his father just say the liquid had been made, the liquid that would free him? Yes, Starscream believed so. The seeker let out a shout of triumph. Soon, he would be cured! Soon all of this nightmare would be over.

It was just too bad Skywarp and Thundercraker would not be joining him. No matter how thick headed and annoying they were, they were still two of his best friends. The other two he wasn't allowed to see unless in battle. He couldn't even see Flareup because she was on Cybertron.

"I knew you'd be happy," his father smiled proudly.

"How you were planning on telling me before?" asked Starscream.

"We were going to capture you in the middle of battle," answered Elita coming over, successfully quieting Hot Rod. Starscream chuckled.

"Great plan," he said "But Megatron just would have taken control over me."

"We planned on knocking you out, taking you back to the _Ark_ and doing the surgery before you woke up," his father answered.

"Thanks, Dad," Starscream said sarcastically.

"That was actually Skyfire's plan," said Elita "Your father's plan was for him, Skyfire, Ratchet, and me to raid the _Nemesis_ and do the surgery there."

"I was kidding," Optimus said with a laugh. Starscream began to laugh too until he felt a cold twinge at his spark.

"He knows I'm here," said Starscream, running over to the window "You might have to use your plan. I love you, Mother, Father,"

"I love you too, Starscream," Elita said.

"I love you, my son," said Optimus. Starscream nodded and climbed out the window. He made to the woods before he felt a sensation in his spark.

But this was different from all the other times. This time his spark practically lit on fire. The flames not only felt like they were eating his spark, they were physically slowing him down. He was in so much excruciating pain. What was happening? What as Megatron doing? Finally, it was too much, Starscream collapsed. The thud of large pedes landed next to him. Megatron…

"I told you not to go there," said Megatron.

"You said today…not tonight," managed Starscream.

"There are twenty four hours in a day, imbecile," said Megatron.

"Why did you go there, Starscream?" asked an unmistakable voice. It was Skywarp. Starscream saw him now and a figure next to the purple and black seeker. It was a seeker, and obviously Thundercracker.

"Yeah, Screamer, why?" asked Thundercracker.

"Oh," said Megatron mockingly "He didn't tell you? His parents are Autobots."

"And I'm…proud of them," said Starscream "You forced a Decepticon chip inside me. You control me using…it…a lot. And you're my…uncle." He could here the gasps of his two friends. He could tell they didn't know who to side with: their leader or their best friend.

"Well, no worries, Starscream. You will not feel the pain of my control any longer," said Megatron, aiming his cannon "Goodbye, Starscream."

**End of Chapter…**

**Kai:** OOO! A cliffhanger! Hasbro owns Transformers, I own the plot. **REVIEW PLEASE! **Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'_So this is the fate that awaits me, death by Megatron's cannon,_' thought Starscream. The seeker bravely awaited his death, but nothing happened. Starscream chuckled.

"Having…compassion on…your nephew?" he said.

"No, just effect," smirked the Decepticon leader, the cannon beginning to light.

Suddenly, a shot broke through. Birds, chirping crazily, ran away in feared. Megatron shouted in pain and clutched his elbow. Megatron turned to face the attacker, but Starscream already knew who it was. His father, Optimus Prime, had come to save his son.

"You will not harm my son again, Megatron," said the Autobot leader.

"He's your father?" both Skywarp and Thundercracker asked in unison. Starscream only managed to nod 'yes'.

"That is where you're wrong, Prime," said Megaton, firing his cannon. Starscream waited the blast, but it never reached him. Before it could, two pairs of metal hands pushed him out of the way and from force, they tumbled along side him. Starscream looked at who had saved him. It was Skywarp and Thundercracker. Even in the Decepticons, you could find loyal friends.

Starscream could hear the yelling and shots firing of the battle. The clanging of metal that always happened when they battled could also be heard. Another battle of his father versus his uncle had begun. It would be as it always had been since the war started and would always be till the war ended.

"You might as well give Starscream to me, Megatron," said Optimus "We have found the liquid needed to take the chip out."

"Impossible! I left no evidence of what it was!" exclaimed Megatron. The fire consuming Starscream's spark grew worse. '_This must be how Megatron meant kill me in the spark first._' thought Starscream '_His control must be doing this._'

"But by saying there was a liquid you gave us hope," said Optimus "That hope let us find the cure. Learn to hold your glossa, Brother. You always had problems with that." Instead of responding with something said, Megatron just yelled in anger.

Starscream was beginning to loose consciousness. But he just had to see who would win! Struggling, Starscream began to force his red optics open. The sad part was, things began to become merged. Starscream was sure he had missed a few minutes of the battle falling asleep. Finally, his eyes were satisfied. His uncle had taken enough beating from his father and fled, releasing Starscream's spark in the process. As the Decepticon leader fled Starscream saw two figures flying behind said leader. He couldn't tell who they were, birds, planes, or his two Decepticon friends, everything was too distorted. Out of no where, Optimus figure appeared, kneeling next to Starscream.

"Sleep, my son," said Optimus "This will all be over when you wake up." Starscream instantly fell asleep.

**End of Chapter…**

**Kai:** Meh, shortness. Transformers are owned by Hasbro and the plot is owned by me. **REVIEW PLEASE! I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Starscream took a deep awakening breath as his optics flashed open. '_What a strange dream,_' he thought. Like he would ever be reunited with his father, ha, it was funny just thinking about. Starscream was doomed to be a Decepticon forever. His audios picked up the clanking of metal. Then he realized he was in a med. bay …and it was really bright. Putting an arm over his optics, he sighed and began to talk.

"Hey, Hook," he said "Megatron try to kill me in my sleep?" He waited for the "Yup. It's a miracle you survived, not that many are celebrating," or something of the like, but that didn't come instead a different, but very familiar voice spoke.

"It's not Hook," said Ratchet. Starscream shot up quickly into a sitting position. Ratchet sighed "And you shouldn't sit up so quickly. You're spark took some pretty bad damage from Megatron trying to destroy it last night."

"Why…am I in the _Ark_? I thought it was all a dream," said Starsceam.

"Look in a mirror," said Ratchet heading out the door "And get some rest!" Then the medic was gone. '_Look in a mirror. What does he mean?_' Starscream asked himself. Slowly turning toward a mirror, Starscream didn't see anything wrong. He had his normal colors, his wings, his blue optics, his high heel like- wait _blue _optics? He did a double take. Sure enough, his optics were as blue the sky on a cloudless day. These blue optics flashed over to his wings. He gasped in surprise to see red Autobot symbols instead of the purple Decepticon insignia.

It had worked, he was an Autobot again.

"Ratchet said you were up."

"Father," said Starscream turning around on the medical berth to face Optimus "Oh Dad…"

"You're alive!" exclaimed a pink blur that pushed Optimus out of the way and hugged Starscream. The hug was only one handed because in the other his mother held Starscream's baby brother, but it was still squeezing Starscream to death.

"Mom," he managed, but it got the message through. Elita released her eldest son.

Optimus walked over, smiling under his battle mask. He put a hand on Starscream's shoulder. For a moment there was just an understanding. A click that said from Optimus 'I am proud of you, my son,' and a reply from Starscream that was 'I know and thank-you, my father.' The moment ended when Hot Rod began to cry.

"Oh dear, ssshhh, sweetie," Elita tried to comfort her youngest.

"Here, Mom, let me," Starscream said, his arms outstretched to hold his baby brother. Elita willing place the sparkling into his brothers arms. Hot Rod's crying ceased. Starscream laughed and said to his brother "That's right. You know who I am. I'm your big brother Starscream." The parents of the brothers laughed.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," laughed an all too familiar voice- a seeker's voice.

"Skywarp?" asked Starscream attempting to peer past his father.

"The one and only, but I'm not alone," laughed the purple and black seeker coming over. He was followed by none other than Thundercracker.

"What are you guys doing here?" the tri-colored seeker asked.

"We were not about to let you leave us behind," Skywarp smirked "And Megatron kind of has it in for us since we saved you."

"Why did you save me?" Starscream asked.

"The trine bond, you opened it for all of about three seconds by accident before Megatron tried to shoot you," replied Thundercracker "We felt what he was doing to you. Decepticon or not that was painfully wrong and immoral. Decepticons started out fighting for freedom from the elder council and 'Autobot oppression' and what-not so that we could have total domination to as we please, but what were we really fighting for is just the slavery of people like you. Who knows how many slaves there were, still are like you."

'_Slave…_' thought Starscream. For years he thought of what he should call himself, forced to work for the Decepticons. He called himself an outcast, a pariah, and even ridiculous words like an Autocon or a Deceptibot. But, no, none of those words had been right, and in just a few sentences of talking typical Thundercracker got the perfect. Starscream had been a slave, but now he was free.

"I do have another question," said Thundercracker "How did you figure out that Megatron was telling the truth about the liquid? He isn't exactly known for his trustworthiness."

"Painful, painful years of surgery and tests," replied Starscream with a very serious look on his face. Skywarp winced.

"The liquid was an acid that would burn away at the chip, but not at my son's spark," said Optimus "But if not made and applied correctly it could have killed him."

"Thank Primus for Perceptor, Ratchet, and Wheeljack. The finally found the solution," said Elita.

"Wait a minute! Starscream, you're Prime's eldest! Doesn't that make you next in line for the Matrix? Not that anyone wants you to die on this side, Prime," said Skywarp "But I definitely could get used to calling you Starimus Prime, Screamer."

"Forget it," said Starscream while his parents laughed "I relinquished that when I left to train as a scientist with Skyfire. My vow was that if by time my father dies and I am an Autobot and there are no successors then I will take my fathers place as Prime. There is a successor in my arms. But can we please stop talking about my father's death while he's in the room? You guys have no respect."

"I didn't say a dang thing," said Thundercracker.

"Enough, its okay," said Optimus "I'm over nine million years old, Starscream. I'm not going to live forever."

"Father, you're over NINE MILLION years old, you COULD live forever," said Starscream. The others laughed.

"Wait," said Skywarp "If you're over nine million, Prime, then how old is Ironhide?"

"You don't want to know," smiled Elita.

"And you better not let him hear you ask that," said Optimus knowingly.

Starscream laughed. Things were starting to look up for him. He sure was the same egotistical bot he had always been even as a kid, but he was reunited with his family. And now all of his friends were on the same side. Things were looking up and Starscream was broken of his chains and beginning to soar like he always dreamed he would, high as he could in the Autobot skies.

**End of Story…**

**Kai:** There will be a sequel! I repeat, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL LONGER THAN THIS STORY! So REVIEW PLEASE! Peace!


End file.
